Te quiero
by KittyEvey
Summary: Dejo un tazón de tu té favorito en la orilla de la mesa donde observas por enésima vez una muestra de la escena del crimen que investigamos, estás totalmente concentrada. A pesar de que no te percatas de mi presencia, a pesar de que estas distante en tu mundo de ciencia, te quiero. ¡Espero la disfruten! Definitivamente M


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Esta va dedicada a Cecilis, de Chile, porque fue a sugerencia suya y la canción me dio la posibilidad de reencontrar inspiración para escribir sobre nuestra pareja favorita. La canción es Te quiero, interpretada por María Jimena Pereyra, a quien no conocemos aquí en México, y que tiene una voz que me gustó._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a mis historias anteriores, quienes mandan sus reviews como invitados, no sean tímidos, pongan su nombre. _

_Gracias Jazz por haber regresado, Elissetty, se te extraña._

**Te quiero**

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Dejo un tazón de tu té favorito en la orilla de la mesa donde observas por enésima vez una muestra de la escena del crimen que investigamos, estás totalmente concentrada. A pesar de que no te percatas de mi presencia, a pesar de que estas distante en tu mundo de ciencia, de que no puedo tenerte en este instante para besarte, te quiero. Admiro tu entrega en el trabajo y tu pericia para interpretar los resultados, para no adivinar, para darnos un rastro seguro del asesino o sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Subo a la oficina, me siento en mi escritorio para revisar junto con Frost y Korsak algunas pistas e informes. Pero me es inevitable pensar en ti todo el día, eres como esa música de fondo que nos alegra o tranquiliza, algún recuerdo de tus gestos puede arrancarme una sonrisa. Es como cuando te enamoras por primera vez, sientes mariposas en el estómago, y cada que rozo tu piel, llenas de calidez mi corazón. A veces me pregunto si en realidad en relaciones anteriores estuve enamorada, porque contigo, simplemente llegaste a mi vida de manera casual, coincidimos, pero arrasaste conmigo, derrumbaste mis barreras y finalmente entraste, llenaste cada rincón con tu presencia.

Con el paso del tiempo, con tu entrega, con tu paciencia y ternura, me enseñaste lo que es amar.

Sigues en el laboratorio corriendo pruebas. No puedo irme a casa sin ti. Subo al techo del edificio y me doy cuenta que pronto amanecerá. Desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo juntas. Repentinamente escucho la puerta de la salida de emergencia abrirse. Apareces enfundada en tu bata de laboratorio, cansada. Mi corazón salta de alegría y abro mis brazos para darte la bienvenida, te refugias en mi pecho, beso tu cabeza y a pesar de todo lo que sucede en tu laboratorio, tu cabello conserva el aroma de jazmines de tus lociones de baño. Enloquezco cuando tu nariz recorre el largo de mi cuello y depositas un beso en el hueco que se forma entre mi quijada y mi oreja.

Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos, sin que tú me dejes de abrazar. Me pierdo en tus ojos almendrados y me sonríes de manera sombría.

- Disculpa que no hayamos podido ir a casa, esas pruebas me traen de cabeza y creo que estamos cerca de algo.

Beso tu nariz y acaricio tus mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos pulgares, mientras con el resto sigo rodeando tu rostro.

- No tienes de que disculparte, Maura, es nuestro trabajo y nos gusta hacerlo, porque es lo correcto, es la forma en que podemos atrapar a los malos, ¿recuerdas?

Maura suspira con un dejo de derrota agachando la mirada. La obligo a que alce la vista.

- Mírame, sólo mírame: yo te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo, y una de las razones por las que te quiero es porque estás comprometida con tu trabajo.

Le arranco una sonrisa y otra vez se aferra a mi cuerpo, agradecida. No puedo evitarlo, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío enciende en mí un chispazo de pasión dormida, no hemos estado juntas desde que inició el caso.

Busco su boca y ella entiende mi mirada, choca su rostro con el mío, igual de desesperada. Extrañaba sus labios carnosos en los míos, siento escalofríos nada más de sentir que me ha permitido acceso total a su boca ansiosa. Sus manos se aferran a mi espalda, sus dedos se arquean, encajando sus uñas en mi camisa. Yo la sujeto del talle con fuerza, la quiero pegada a mí, su respiración es entrecortada, acompaña a la mía. Mis manos dejan su talle, pasean por su cintura y finalmente, con fuerza, obligan a su cadera pegarse a la mía.

- ¡Jane!

Maura casi gime sobresaltada por el calor que sale de nuestros vientres al sentirse pegados. Ahogo su voz con mis besos hambrientos, la empujo para escondernos entre las paredes de los edificios vecinos y el cuarto del transformador auxiliar. Las dos necesitamos amarnos, sentirnos, porque la frustración de no resolver el caso nos está consumiendo.

Con destreza desabrocha mi cinturón y el pantalón y desfaja mi blusa, recorre mi abdomen desnudo con sus dedos suaves. Yo no tengo mayor dificultad, su traje de laboratorio sólo tiene resortes para sostener el pantalón, así que mi mano entra fácilmente a donde más lo necesita Maura.

No sé si es posible, pero cuando la siento temblando en mis brazos, abandonada a su amor por mí, la quiero todavía más. Pauso mis movimientos en su vientre cuando asalta por sorpresa mío, luego las dos compartimos el mismo ritmo. Con el brazo que tengo encaramado a su espalda, empujo su cuello para pegar su rostro al mío, sé que debemos, para salvaguardar nuestra intimidad, ahogar nuestros gemidos en nuestras bocas al momento de sentir mi abdomen endurecerse, y su cuerpo estremecerse. Compartimos un momento de dulce enajenación, donde sólo ella y yo existimos.

Separamos nuestras bocas, un tanto entumidas por la intensidad de los besos, y nuestras frentes están recargadas una en la otra. Intentamos recuperar el ritmo de nuestra respiración, mientras, con delicadeza, acomodamos las prendas de cada una.

- Sujétame, que todavía no puedo sostenerme

Me dice todavía agitada. Sonrío y ella refleja mi sonrisa. Me pregunta con su mirada lo que pienso.

- Gracias por compartir esta locura de hacerte el amor en el techo de las oficinas.

Me besa con ternura, ya más calmada.

- Gracias a ti, yo también te necesitaba.

Se cuelga a mi cuello y me besa la mejilla. Me aseguro de que estemos compuestas de la vestimenta y recuperadas.

- Bajaré yo primero.

Le comento a mi amada. Y ella, con el amanecer brillando en sus ojos, me dice.

- No lo olvides, ¡te quiero!

Y al cerrar la puerta, le lancé un beso.

* * *

_**A/N:** ¿Qué les pareció? Me sorprendí agradablemente al describir esta escena entre las dos :) ¡Me gustó! KEy_


End file.
